The Runaway
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: Kimiko's life has been tough. A druggie mom. An abusive stepdad. A disappeared father. A miscarriage at the age of 11. Her life has never been easy. Kimiko feels alone. Yet maybe she could start all over. A new life, a change. OOC with a some of RaixKim


Title: The Runaway

Word Count: 1,550

Author's Note: Hi! This is my second ever RaixKim oneshot! Ah! This is based off of the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris. Great song, go listen to it. It will make more sense and stuff. Um Kimiko is majorly OOC here due to the song and stuff. Don't know where the inspiration came from but it did. Please review guys and tell me if anything is screwed up in this. Another oneshot is on the way for this couple by me. So look for it! Enjoy!

Kimiko looked down at the picture in her small, delicate hands. Tears threatened to spill yet she forced them back. She wasn't going to cry for them. For her. The monster that smiled in the photo. The monster that hurt her over and over again until Kimiko just had. Until the day Kimiko cracked. The day the fire dragon was born.

She never understood why her father didn't take her with him. She didn't understand why she was left with her mother. The woman that hurt her over and over again. The woman that would get high in the living room. The woman that Kimiko would find in the middle of the afternoon with a needle sticking out of her arm. The woman that would let men come into her room at night. The woman that left Kimiko with a broken childhood. Something that Kimiko could never get back.

It wasn't like her mom was always like this. There was a time where Kimiko had a family that was filled with smiles and laughter. There was a time where her mother and father didn't argue and when Kimiko could go play at the park without the temptation of leaving forever. But that was all gone and the only thing that Kimiko wanted to do was leave. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave what was left of her family.

At the status that Kimiko was living in, she thought that it couldn't get worse. But it quickly did. Her mom remarried to an alcoholic and when her mom was high or not home, he would touch her and beat her. Kimiko couldn't do anything about it. This was a 34 year old man against a small, helpless 10 year old.

Some of the teachers used to ask Kimiko about the bruises, but being clever, Kimiko said that she slipped and hit a dresser or something along the lines of that. Yet, each day Kimiko pulled through, thanks to the help of one girl. Keiko.

Keiko was Kimiko's best friend. They did everything together. They were insepartable. Until that one dark day. Kimiko and Kieko were on their way home from school and everything was normal. Until a black car drove by and a gun was pointed out the window. The bullet wasn't meant to Keiko, she just happened to be in the way. Now Kimiko was alone. Forever alone was what she used to tell herself each day.

It wasn't until the day Kimiko turned 11 when she realized that she had to leave for good. She had been walking home from school as usual, but today was different. She had stayed after for an extra hour or two to make up some missed work. It wasn't the first time that she had done this, she was used to doing something like this every other week or so. Yet today was the day she was grabbed, harassed, and raped.

She never knew who did that to her. She never saw the rapist's face. She never thought that this would happen to her. Kimiko can still feel the hot breath of the masked man on her neck sometimes. She can still recall how much pain was caused. She still feels unclean from what happened. It wasn't her fault after all. It wasn't her fault that the man didn't use protection.

By the time Kimiko returned home she was done with the world. She was sick and tired of everything that she had been through. She thought of herself as unpure, as disgusting. She grabbed the nearest bag she could find and stuffed clothes after clothes into it. As soon as she was done with that bag, she quickly grabbed her backpack. She dumped out the contents of it onto her bed. Kimiko walked into the kitchen and started to fill the bag with cans of food. She knew that there was a set of camping pots beneath the counter along with a can opener. She grabbed both and shoved them into the backpack.

As quickly as she packed everything, she was gone. Out the door and into the cold street. Tears were streaming down her face, she didn't wipe them away. No she wouldn't wipe them away. They were a sign of freedom. After everything that happened to her, after being abused, molested, and raped, Kimiko was done with the world. She had been forced to think that hell was a place called home.

A few weeks later though, Kimiko wasn't feeling free. She didn't understand how she could have been pregnant, she had only gotten her period twice. Yet, as she stared down at the little stick, it clearly read "pregnant." Kimiko threw the test against the portable bathroom stall. It fell to her feet and Kimiko could feel the burning hot tears falling down her cheeks. All Kimiko wanted to know was why. Why this was happening to her, why her family hated her, why she couldn't be happy, why each day was a fight for survival.

As the days turned into weeks and as the weeks turned into two months, Kimiko sat crying in an alley again. A miscarriage is the worse feeling in the world. A miscarriage is what she had just discovered. Although she couldn't carry the responsablity of having a child, it still destroyed her insides. She had lost the only thing that loved her in the world. The only thing that she was happy about every once in a while. And yet, that was taken from her as well. Kimiko asked herself if she was cursed to this horrible life.

1 year later was when Kimiko and her blood father were reunited. It had turned out that he had been searching for her for years now, yet he could never find her mother or her. Kimiko was heisitant, yet she went with her father. He took her to his house, fed her, clothed her, took care of her. Everything that her mom had failed to do properly. But Kimiko was distant, each day she would spend it on her PDA, away from the world. Her father just assumed that's what kids her age did, but in reality, Kimiko was planning to escape. To escape this world that she hated forever.

That was until the day came that Master Fung showed up on her father's porch, saying that he had high expectations for Kimiko and asked her father if Kimiko could join Master Fung at a temple in China. Her father agreed and off Kimiko went, whisked away yet again.

Kimiko studied at the temple, becoming stronger and stronger each day. She befriended the boys yet, didn't allow them to touch her arm or be close to her for a long periods of time. She was causious against everything, she was causious to even be there.

The only person that Kimiko trusted a bit was Raimundo, the sly, cocky boy that haunted her dreams and messed with her emotions. The boy that Kimiko feared to love. The boy that Kimiko was scared to even be with. Yet she looked past that fear to listen to her emotions. It scared her half to death yes, but if you asked Kimiko, she would say that it was worth it.

On a cool evening, Kimiko broke. She spilled her emotions to the Dragon of Wind, telling him about her past, about her pain, about her love for him. And to her surprise, he kissed her under the stars, promising that nothing would ever happen to her again. He told her that he would heal her broken smile and that he will always love her, that he has loved her since the moment he laid his eyes on the mysterious beauty.

Kimiko still is unclear what happened that night and how it changed her life completely. She began to trust people slowly, and Raimundo kept his promise. He watches over her all the time, making sure that his girlfriend is safe from harm, safe from all the pain that was her childhood. And now, as he stood there watching her staring down at a picture, he knew that it was time to secure that promise forever with a little ring that was in his palm.

Kimiko looked up from the picture and saw Raimundo on one knee in front of her. In between his fingers was a small ring that had two diamonds placed on the delicate band. She slowly lifted the ring from his grasp and placed it on her finger. Kimiko knew what this meant. That with this ring, Rai wasn't going anywhere like her mother and father did.

The wedding was pleasant, a small quiet one on the grounds of the temple. They said their vows and promised not to leave. Kimiko could feel an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time, happiness. Kimiko could see the dawn of a new life for her. A new life that could erase the pain of the old one. She was going to start over with Raimundo and her unborn child. The only worry Kimiko has now is telling her new husband about her pregnancy, but she knew that he would be joyed about the news isn't of freaked.

Kimiko's life was finally happy and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
